


What Friends Are For

by eClair23



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Philby's been acting off lately, and Willa and Finn confront him about it. Set in books 5 and 6.
Relationships: Isabella "Willa" Angelo/Dell Philby
Kudos: 5





	1. Confrontation

“I can’t believe him, ignoring us and then trying to take over like that! What the heck is   
going on with him?” Finn said, frustrated. His hands tensed into fists. He’d never been so angry at another Keeper, but Philby had crossed the line. Since boarding the ship, he’d done nothing but boss them around and talk about his mastery of DHI 2.0. It was a wonder no one had exploded on him yet.

Willa hung her head. “I get it.”

“You know what? I’m going to talk to him, right now.”

She held him back. “Wait, Finn.”

Finn looked at her, noticing her eyes shining with tears. 

“He would hate me telling you this, so please don’t make me regret it. I know you’re   
upset with him. I am too, believe me. But we need to be careful. Dell is… he’s sensitive. And I know he doesn’t show that side of himself often, but he shoulders a lot for us. He takes his job seriously–that’s why he’s been so obsessive over 2.0. I’m not saying I think he’s right. But he’s trying to protect us, to make sure he doesn’t mess anything up. We ask him to deal with a lot. Now, I’m all for talking to him, but we do it together, and we need to be gentle. Okay?”

Finn stared at her, taking in her words. “I guess you’re right. Let’s get this over with.”

They made their way to Finn’s and Philby’s stateroom, knocking and receiving a distracted “come in” in response. 

Willa pushed the door open, her eyes locking on the redheaded boy across the room, leaned up against the headboard of his bed. Finn followed her inside. There were dark circles under Philby’s eyes–he hadn’t slept. He didn’t even look up as they entered the room. She cleared her throat. “Dell?”

“Willa, hey. What’s going on?”

“We need to talk.”

His eyes remained fixated on the screen in front of him. “Shoot.”

Her response was quiet, but firm. “Would you mind shutting the computer, please?”

For the first time, his eyes shot up to meet hers. Her eyes held a determination he’d never seen there before. He slowly shut the lid of the computer, glancing over at Finn. 

“Thanks. Um, can we sit?” She gestured to the other bed–Finn’s. 

“Be my guest.”

She and Finn sat side by side, facing Philby.

“What’s going on?” Philby asked impatiently.

Finn finally spoke up. “You’re seriously telling me you don’t know.”

Philby shrugged. “I suppose I don’t,” he said, in a rare concession of defeat.

Willa shot a warning look at Finn. Be gentle, her glance seemed to say.

“You’re acting like a jerk.” Finn said. “I mean seriously, you’ve been bossy, and arrogant, and distant… I don’t know what to tell you, man. Besides to cut it out.”

Philby’s eyes dropped, his face downcast. 

Willa reached out to him. “We’re not mad at you.”

“Really? Because it sure feels like it,” Philby’s voice broke as he buried his face in his hands.

Willa moved to sit beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Mad, no. Hurt, yes.” She stroked a hand across his shoulders, feeling the tension in his muscles. “I know we ask for a lot from you, Dell, and sometimes it’s not fair. I get that. But you don’t have to do it alone.”

“I know that,” he didn’t sound convinced.

She choked back tears. “It feels like you don’t want to be friends with us anymore, and I… I don’t know what I did.”

He looked up at her, the rims of his eyes red. “Willa, I–”

She cut him off. “I’m not finished. Dell, I really thought,” she pinched the bridge of her nose, “I just thought we had something.”

Finn looked away from the two of them, feeling like he was eavesdropping. 

Philby was quiet again, his head down in thought. “I thought so, too.” He sounded more vulnerable than she’d ever heard him. 

She tried to will her heart to quiet down. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Her eyes widened. “You’re forgiven. Just… let us help you, okay? Maybe take a break from all the tech stuff, and relax. We’re here on vacation. The tech stuff is great, I’m just asking you not to forget about us.”

He smiled, putting an arm around her and squeezing her shoulder. “You’re right.”

Finn interrupted. “Come hang out on the deck with us, we’re going to play cards. Just maybe keep the work talk to a minimum?”

Philby stood, offering Finn his hand. He shook. “Deal. I’m really sorry, Finn. I swear I don’t want to take over. I guess 2.0 just went to my head. And that’s on me.”

“Don’t mention it. We’re just glad to have you back.”

He nodded. “All I wanted to do was take care of you guys. But I suppose I got lost in the process.”

“Happens to the best of us,” Willa reminded him, taking his hand. 

He gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks for not giving up on me.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Finn jumped in, making them all laugh.


	2. On the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and Philby chat.

Willa stared out at the horizon, willing her stomach to settle. Despite her seasickness, she couldn’t help admiring the way the sun kissed the surface of the ocean. It was almost blinding to look at, but the shades of pink and red painted by the clouds were simply irresistible. The ocean was calm now, but earlier in the day the waves had been choppy. Willa had been under the impression that she’d gotten over the initial seasickness, but it had come back with a vengeance today. It came in waves, much like the waves that caused it, but after dinner it had become unbearable below deck. So she’d come up here, to calm both her mind and her nausea. 

Earlier that day, Philby had made a particularly cruel comment, and she’d barely managed to not burst into tears in front of all of the Keepers. She’d held onto her dignity until she reached her stateroom, then sobbed into her pillow. Why was he acting this way? And why was she allowing it to hurt her so much? Well, she knew that answer to that. Anyone with a long-term crush on someone would be heartbroken if said someone started ignoring them most of the time, and insulting them the rest of the time. It was all she could do to try to keep being kind. 

Since boarding the ship, he’d done nothing but boss the rest of them around and flaunt his mastery of DHI 2.0. She and Finn had confronted him about it that afternoon, and she hadn’t seen Philby at dinner, although he sat at Finn’s table. She’d scanned the dining room for him, concerned, but he hadn’t made an appearance as far as she could see. She would have to ask Finn later. 

Philby came up next to her, looking out at the horizon, too.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey, yourself.” Her tone was shy. She’d never had a conversation as difficult as the one   
they’d had earlier, and she had no clue what to expect from this interaction.

“It’s a beautiful evening, don’t you think? Especially after the storm we had earlier.”

Willa couldn’t help noticing the way their interactions that day had paralleled the weather. “It sure is. It looks like a watercolor painting out there.”

“Mm hmm.” Philby cleared his throat. “Um, Willa?”

Willa pulled her gaze away from the horizon to look at him. He was tense, his hands shoved in his pockets as he stood next to her, his gaze on the deck. 

He blurted out, “I’m sorry. For everything. All the things you said this afternoon… you were right. I’m sorry I didn’t see it. But I want to make things right.”

She blinked, surprised. This was possibly the last thing she’d expected from this new Philby. However, she was pleasantly surprised. She smiled at him quickly before turning her gaze back to the horizon. Oh boy, her stomach had not appreciated the diversion. She tightened her grip on the railing.

“Thank you for telling me I was acting like a jerk, instead of just giving up on me.”

“Dell, you’re forgiven. Seriously. I told you this afternoon, it’s okay. I just wanted your normal self back.”

He nodded. “Thanks.”

“Of course. That’s what friends are for.” She mentally kicked herself. Willa, did you seriously just friendzone yourself for Philby? Classy. 

“Yeah, I actually wanted to talk about that, too. The friend thing. I was, uh, sort of hoping we could maybe be… more than friends?” Her heart leapt at his words. “What I mean is, I-I really like you.”

Willa’s eyes widened as she whipped around to look at Philby. She’d never seen his expression so vulnerable. He looked so nervous, terrified of her response. She wanted nothing more than to assure him that she would love to be more than friends, but her dumb seasick stomach had different plans. She spun back to face the horizon, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her churning stomach as she leaned heavily on the railing.

He moved closer to her. “Um, Wills, you look a little green… I’m sorry, it’s not a big deal, I just thought… maybe, I don’t know,” he shrugged, “maybe you felt the same.” He sounded crushed. 

Surprisingly, she laughed. “Oh gosh, Philby, I get seasick! That’s all that was, I’m not turning you down. I really like you, too,” she blushed. “I just can’t look away from the horizon right now.”

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Oh my gosh Willa, you scared me there for a minute.”

She glanced at him sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Want some company out here?”

“Honestly? I’d love some.”

He stroked a hand up and down her back, which helped the nausea, surprisingly enough. They both enjoyed the silence as the sun set fully. Willa leaned against his side, feeling better. 

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem. Hey, um, once we get back on land, do you want to do something, just the two of us?”

“Like a date?”

He grinned. “Yeah, like a date.”

She closed her eyes contentedly. “Absolutely. Just as long as it has nothing to do with waves. I’ve had enough ocean for a lifetime.”

He chuckled. “Noted.”


End file.
